


Call for you

by lovetobeme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model Louis, Model Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobeme/pseuds/lovetobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys,</p>
<p>This is not a story. A couple of years back I had read a zouis story here which was named as Smile for the camera. The lovely person who wrote the story had username dkaidor.</p>
<p>I loved that story and for some reason the story is no longer here.</p>
<p>If anyone who knows the author or the author themself read this, please upload the story again. I regret every night for not downloading the full story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call for you

Hey guys,

This is not a story. A couple of years back I had read a zouis story here which was named as Smile for the camera. The lovely person who wrote the story had username dkaidor.

I loved that story and for some reason the story is no longer here.

If anyone who knows the author or the author themself read this, please upload the story again. I regret every night for not downloading the full story.

 

I would really be thankful to anyone who helpes me get that story.

Lots of love. S


End file.
